smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Giant Girl
"The Giant Girl" is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30, which introduces a girl named Gina. Synopsis The episode starts in the Smurf Village where the Smurfs are busy as bees; the Piximp is helping Smurfette by watering the flowers. She compliments his good work to which the Piximp asks, "Why are you complimenting me, chaw?" She tells him it's because everybody should be rewarded for good deeds. Then she asks if he finds being complimented as a bad thing. "Well, we Piximps are reincarnated deceased pixies who committed crimes in life, chaw," he explains. She is shocked and wonders, "What crime did you Smurf?" He answers, "My only crime as a pixie, chaw, is that I stole a human's bread and then got crushed, chaw. Was that so bad? I was just hungry, chaw..." Smurfette scolds him: "Stealing people's food is a serious crime!" He tells her that once a pixie who committed a crime dies, he or she is reincarnated as a Piximp and has to repent his or her sins by working as a butler, maid, soldier, and etc. Meanwhile in the forest, there is a huge house belonging to a family of giants; their daughter (revealed to be Gina) tells her parents and little brother that she is going to play in the flower field. Her parents let her go and warn her to be careful and come back safe and sound. She says, "Don't worry, I'll be careful," as she leaves the house. Back in the village, Papa Smurf tells his little Smurfs that he needs some mushrooms to make medicines. He chooses Joey, Smurfette, the Piximp, Moxette, and Brainy - while walking through the forest, Brainy starts lecturing them about how he was the perfect choice to lead the expedition which, as usual, gets him booted out of the group. The Piximp asks Moxette, "Is he always like this in every episode, chaw?" She confirms this with a melancholy, "Yes, but there are times when he's worse. He'll cause all smurfs of trouble when he uses Papa's spells thinking he knows what he's smurfing!" She starts to mock him, making him laugh, but Brainy sees the display and mutters, "Nobody respects my knowledge!" They pass a flower field, and Joey catches a glimpse of someone, much to his surprise. It's a little girl, only she's not so little. Smurfette tells him that she is a little giant and is upset because her huge size allows her to easily, crush the flowers. Joey and the others go to comfort her, noticing that she is saddened by the flattening fields, and introduce themselves. When Gina asks about the Piximp, he does his signature pirouette spin and says, "I'm a Piximp with no name, chaw. Nice to meet you, chaw!" Seeing him spin cheers her up, so she exclaims, "Aw, you're so cute," while holding him in her hand and petting him with her finger. Meanwhile, Gargamel and Azrael are searching for Smurfs for lunch elsewhere. They are so far unsuccessful, but suddenly they hear them singing. Gina and the Smurfs are playing charades as they discover - Moxette mimicks the Piximp's signature pirouette spin, but since she doesn't have peg legs, so does it like a human. Smurfette exclaims, "How Smurfy, this is so much fun!" Out of nowhere they hear, "Actually, the one who is going to have fun is me!" The Smurfs shout, "Gargamel," and Brainy cries "Smurf for your lives!" Joey fights Azrael and drives the cat away with a combination of fast sword attacks and sword tornadoes while Gargamel chases Brainy, Smurfette, Moxette, and the Piximp. He corners them on a dead end until he feels someone poking his back; when he looks behind him, it is Gina who demands he leave her friends alone. Being so much bigger than him scares him, so he runs away while blaming the Smurfs for another failure. Later, Gina helps the Smurfs and the Piximp gather mushrooms and after a while they thank her for driving away Gargamel and his mangy cat. She confesses to them that she never had friends before due to her height frightening people away. Joey tells her that now they are her friends to which Moxette, Smurfette, and the Piximp agree. Brainy, on the other hand, begins to remind them all that size doesn't matter and that it's what is on the inside that counts. Annoyed, she throws him to the other side of the forest. Brainy grumbles, "Even giants don't respect me," thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 26' -- "Snappy Wants to be a Pilot" *'Episode 28' -- "Visiting Atlantica" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories